


The Festival alt ending

by ItsAudrina



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, TUBBO FUCKED UP, Tommy and Tubbo fighting, Tommy uses his last canon life, alt ending but its sad, discs are gone, not done, refrence of self harm, still working on it, tommy angst, tommy is suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAudrina/pseuds/ItsAudrina
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy fight and Tubbo gives Dream the last disc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The Festival alt ending

Tommy silently watched as everyone rushed to the community house which was now gone...

water spreading everywhere, its just gone

even with the invisibility potion he is careful walking near everyone, where was Technoblade? even if he was here, Tommy wouldn't be able to see him, they weren't supposed to be here.

Had Tommy let the voices go to his head?

Was it wrong to join Technoblade?- no he saved me, he helped me h-he considered me a friend...

All Tommy knows is that it wasn't him, surely Techno wouldn't have actually blown it up right... right?

he freezes when he hears Tubbo talking to- Dream

Tommy feels his fists clench at the thought of Dream, all the memories of the threats, the manipulation, making Tommy think that he was his only friend...

As he gets a little bit closer he can hear there conversation

"-of them it just seems-"

Dream cuts him off

"No because if you have one then he's-he'll always have faith that he can just get it back"

Tommy's breaths become shorter as Dream pauses for barely a second

"because your affiliated, look i- if you want nothing to do with Tommy.."

_n-nothing to do with me... Tubbo, my best friend, the one i fought in the first wars with_

He quickly shakes those thoughts away _he exiled me, why should i care, im with Technoblade now_

Dream continues

"then have nothing to do with Tommy, don't-don't associate yourself by having the most- one of the most prized possessions on the server.."

_the same discs i gave up FOR L'manburg, i sacrificed the discs so L'manburg could have freedom, but look at where that got us, was it really worth it?_

He remembers the joy and relief in Wilbur's voice when Tommy told them, he was Wilbur's right hand man, he would give up everything for L'manburg, but since then everything just got worse

"He just destroyed the most prized building on the server"

Tommy's eyes widen as he catches his breath, he didn't do this, he didn't blow it up, right? He can't even remember,exile is still efecting him, randomly blacking out when he makes plans with Techno, or Thinks about Dream or L'manburg

is that why he could never remember what the cuts on his wrists were from, the stained hoodies and bedsheets

"this has been around since the beginning, "

he hears the other start to talk 

"he did though.." "oh my god" "i just dont understand why"

he gets closer to see tubbo standing a few feet away from dream

Tubbo speaks up, clearly hurt, it hurts Tommy to see him like this, but why should he care? Tubbo exiled him, left him to die, didn't even visit him once...

"i just don't believe it...he was going to be gone"

Tommy quickly wipes away the warm wetness of a few measly tears starting to roll down his face

what did Tubbo mean by that

he gets flashbacks of him in the Nether staring blankly into the lava lakes below, the bright orange lighting his face, the light seeming brighter than the sun

More talking amongst the people standing around 

"he was- he was gone" "when did this happen"

Dream starts talking again

"i literally- i literally just logged on and i was in the community house and i was just in water"

but that only leaves one other person who could've done it, because surely Techno wouldn't, what would be the point, so-so he did it, he must've blacked out

_no no no i wouldn't have done this, Dream could just be lying, i just don't understand_

"this was my safe place to-you know- be safe"

_Dream sounds like an idiot, i dont even understand what this has to do with Tubbo_

he has a sudden realization, how did it take him so long to remember, _Tubbo has the last disc..._

"Listen, listen i need the disc"

_NO tubbo wouldn't give it to him right?_

he gets closer, the invis still on before speaking up 

"NO"

everyone freezes

"no,no"

he quickly puts his armor on making himself visible as he gets down to where Tubbo and Dream were 

Dream stands there for a second just looking at Tommy "what."

"you don't-"

Tommy struggles to talk

Tubbo looks over at him "uhhh"

Tommy can feel sweat dripping down his forehead, forcing his hands to stay at his side so he wouldn't fidget with them

someone from one of the pillars that was still standing "Tommy?" He looks over at Fundy who is just staring in disbelief 

"i-is that tommy are you invis" Dream asks

"yeah-yeah you dont need- you dont need the disc"

"Tommy listen" Dream cuts him off, scowl seeming stuck on his face

"you fucked up okay? i'm-i'm i don't care Tubbo's gonna-"

"no no Dream Dream Dream does this sound like something i would do?!"

almost everyone replies "YES YES IT DOES"

all at various times their voices ringing in Tommy's ears

_please don't start this now_

Their voices keep ringing in his ears as he tries to back himself up

"no- no no no no, i don't- i don't think so, i don't think so"  
Technoblades voice quickly fills his ears as he puts his armor on and stands next to tommy

"tommy, tommy didn't do this okay, he didn't do this."

Everyone starts shouting obviously shocked by techno's sudden appearance

"yes yes like something tommyinnit would do no no no" his voice is getting desperate trying to convince them he didn't do it

"okay listen listen i know-

{incomplete because its alot to type, and have to keep going back to the video to see what they say but im trying lmao}


End file.
